


Nerf or Nothing

by CodeBlue1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180
Summary: Julian gets a new nerf gun and wants to have fun...





	Nerf or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped in my head after seeing Julians post on Instagram

Julian tore into the nerf package like a kid on Christmas. Holding the new Ultra One Blaster from Nerf Julian had an idea. He grabbed his phone and sent a text.

Jules: Come over i want to have fun  
Danny: what is your definition of fun tonight?  
Jules: Come over and fine out  
Danny: I have a feeling I will going to regret this.   
Danny: will be there in 15

Julian ran around the backyard and the house setting up refill station. Digging eye black out of his bag and putting it on. Then folding a shirt to tie around his head. Now just to wait for Danny. 

Hearing the truck pull up and knowing it was Danny, Julian ran and hid with his new Nerf gun in hand. He left one loaded for Danny on the end table.

Jules: Doors open just come in.

Danny walked into the quiet house. “Julian?” He called out looking for the younger man. As he saw the Nerf gun and realizing what Julian had in mind he was it. ‘YOU ARE A KID.” Danny yelled grabbing his nerf gun and hiding behind the couch.

"You know you are going to join and have fun," Julian said from his hiding spot behind the kitchen counters.

"Only because if i don't you will just keep shooting darts at me." Danny countered as he moved towards the kitchen. Julian stood up and Danny got him and ran hid behind a wall. "You look like a kid too."

"You are just jealous you don't look cool like me."

"If I wanted to look like a dork I would have got the eye black from your bag and used one of your shirts."

They ran around the house and backyard hiding and shooting darts at each other for awhile. Julian tripped and fell over the back of the couch falling on to it. Danny came over to make sure the other man was ok.

Julian shot Danny a final time and sat down the Nerf gun. Holding his hands up. "I give up. I'm hungry" as if on cue his stomach growls.

Danny, not letting Julian off easy a shot him one last time before helping him up. 

"Hey I gave up." Julian pouted.

"Well you started it by shooting me before I was ready." Danny took his phone out. "I will order pizza. You start cleaning up."

While they waited for the pizza they cleaned up. When the pizza arrived Danny grabbed it. Then joined Julian on the couch.


End file.
